


I am your playboy, you are my bunny

by Puffykinz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Ears, M/M, Noiz has a furry kink, Smut, bunny tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffykinz/pseuds/Puffykinz
Summary: Noiz makes a bracelet that puts ears and a tail on whoever wears it and he decides to use it on Aoba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a manga I saw
> 
> Link: https://myreadingmanga.info/i-am-your-playboy-you-are-my-bunny/

"What the hell?" I say in annoyance as I touch the ears that grew from my head.

I look over at noiz and he's blushing more than usual but still has that god danm poker face on."Noiz? Why do I have ears..." I look behind me to see a tail tucked but squished in my pants right above my (delishious ;3) ass cheeks."And a tail?!?"

"I didn't think it would work... Hrmm" he said then moves his hand to touch my ears and feel them."ngh... ah" I moan to the touch and turn red to my own noises and noiz smiles at me. "Why do you keep doing weird shit to me?" I ask slightly angry." I tought it would be fun.If you don't like of you can take them off" he responds."well its not that I hate it but..." Shit this is embarrassing I know I'm blushing too.I try not to make eye contact with noiz because of the embarrassment when he grabs my hand forcing me to look at him.

"Then will you play along Mr.bunny" he asks blushing but with a serious face wile smiling( like god danm how do I explain this face well anyway.)"ah... Sure"

 

~~~scene change (bedroom time >;333)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Nnn...ah" I moan to noiz's fingers exploring my insides. Its hard to focus because of the ears and I hate this position I can't even look at noiz. Noiz decided it was easier to get me on my hands and knees sohe could "explore" better.

"Your ears and tail are twitching, are you feeling good?" Noiz asks witch brings me back to reality."d-dont even as-AAaah" I moan to noiz biting my left ear(Bunny ear of course ;3) and licking it."should I touch you in front or back?" Noiz asks wile stroking my hard cock wet from pre-cum."don't know..Aaah" noiz bites my tail and I shiver and moan in pleasure then he licks my entrance. At this point I didn't even realize I was hugging the pillow."it felt that good ,your tail I mean?"noiz asks "noiz stop Aaah I'm going to cum aah.. Nngh" noiz continues stroking my hard cock and licking my entrance.

"Then cum I don't mind" just as he said that he toughed my most sensitive spot and started stroking it."nngh Ha AAHNNnng" my ears twitched and shudderd then bent down in the middle like a dog asking for more

I turn around to look noiz in the face " why'd u have me come first?" I ask a bit annoyed and kinda mad but all of that fades away when he leans down and kisses me wile taking his pants off and I take my shirt off."I won't just touch you in the front." Noiz says looking into my eyes passionately then fliping me over back to being on my hands and knees "h-hey your going to continue like this I just came?"but my words seem to be nothing because the next thing noiz does is thrust into me.

"... Your tail is ticklish when it brushes against me" "this is not the time to be saying stuff like that"I turn red from embarrassment. " its almost like I'm teasing a small animal"(switch into noiz's POV boizzzz) 

I thrust into Aoba staring at him taking in the sudden impact 'god he's cute'. I kiss his cheek as I move my hand under his upper thigh and pull him up wile I sit down so he's sitting on me both facing the same way. I continue to thrust and Aoba throws his head back." Noiz..." He says wile moving a hand to the right side of my head and stroking my hair."what?" "I want to see your face" he says as he turns his head to look at me.(back to aobas POV plz bare with me I know its confusing)

I see noiz's eyes widen just a little bit but his dick gets bigger like a lot X.X I turn my head in embarrassment. At this point I'm red from ear to shoulder "your showing off a little too much well your lower part is"(wait wait hold the fuck up I just need to express how childish Aoba is I mean we use words life dick and cock but he uses " lower part" like mad the fuck up boiii otay sorry XD) before I knew it the upper half of my body is on the bed and the lower is up in the air with my legs spread to noiz's mercy. I stare at him in shock of the sudden change of position"you really turn me on when you say stuff like that"

"Ngk Aaah hah" I moan for every thrust noiz makes wich is a lot :'( no mercy none at all. I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. "Ngh"

~~~after all dat ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare at noiz and think about what happens last night. Speaking of that. I pull out the bracelet. This is an awesome bracelet *click*... Huh a screen comes out witch shows me what kinds of tails and ears I can choose from.>:333 this totally gives me an idea. 

I find myself looking at a sleeping noiz with cat ears and a tail ...[*BLOOOSSHHHH*] (that's the would of BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF BOIZ NOSE XD jk jk) I throw myself onto noiz "so cuteee!!!" Sadly I accidentally woke him up xp woops "wy are you so excited this early in the morning?don't leave me out!" He says as he pounces on me like I'm a mouce X.X I'm dead huh "that's not- hey w-wait"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and be shire to cheak out the doujinshi its so much better XD
> 
> DJ: https://myreadingmanga.info/i-am-your-playboy-you-are-my-bunny/


End file.
